


Are You Kidding Me?

by LadyHikariofDarkness



Series: Genderbent RWBY Tales [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fem! Sun, People still think she's a guy, also gunchucks, i love gunchucks, it's hilarious, nicknames are funny as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHikariofDarkness/pseuds/LadyHikariofDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun thought she looked her gender, I mean the bindings should have made that obvious! How many people were gonna think she's a dude! Was it really that hard to tell? -OneShot(unless expansion is requested)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Kidding Me?

She was baffled. How had none of them noticed this! She'd like to think it was somewhat apparent, but she guessed not.

Sun Wukong had just gotten off the boat she’d stowed away on. Just as quickly as she ran from the crew did she meet another like her. A girl with long black hair with a very convincing bow tied on top walking with three other girls. She wasn't fooled, the girl seemed much too aware, and it helped that Sun caught the slight movement coming from the bow. She gave a slight smile and wave to her, a wink as well when she was chased off of the lamppost she perched on. She didn't catch the blush on the others face. She did catch the start of the conversation about her.

“He was a hooligan, just like the rest of them.” A snooty voice criticized, surely coming from the preppy looking white-ette.

Wait, what?

She ran into a nearby alley, climbing up a fire escape on her left. She watched the ship crew go past and she sighed in relief. She sat on the edge of the rail and backed up to what she caught before she left. They thought she was a dude? How did they even? She knew she was small in the chest, but why else would she have binding on her chest! Ohhh God, she hoped the girl didn't think she was flirting.

\---

She gave the currently gaping girl an unamused look from her seat at the opposite end of the table, “I wasn't even hiding this! The bindings, the hair, the real question is how you **didn't** know?”

“I-I…am really not sure how…” The girl she had learned to be Blake stuttered, a blush starting to spread as she looked at her hands.

“Does your whole team think I'm a guy! Jeez, how did this even become a problem…” Sun grumbled, forgetting that Blake’s team, or at least a certain member, was a sore topic.

“I'm not sure if they all do, but Weiss…” The black haired girl trailed off, her face darkening.

The silence dragged on a bit longer than it should've.

“Enough about my apparently hidden gender, why're you hiding? I mean, you mentioned that rabbit girl, so it's not like you'd be alone at your school.” Sun diverted, her own annoyance fading back as she gave Blake a curious look.

“Sun, you're right. It's not that, it's worse…” Her face didn't lighten, guilt replacing her anger.

“Wanna share?” Sun asked, leaning on the table with a small, encouraging grin.

“I….Do you know the White Fang?” Blake questioned, abandoning her first sentence.

“Yeah. I've heard about what they've been doing, haven't ever been with em and don't want to be.” Sun stated seriously, dreading what she was about ask, “Why do you ask?”

“I was part of them once,” Blake admitted, looking ready to cry from guilt, “Not anymore, but still…”

“Hey, hey, did you do anything bad?” Sun tried soothe the distressed girl.

“Yes! And that's what I hate! I watched the White Fang fall and willingly fell with it!” Blake cried, tears falling as she hiccuped.

“Want to give me a summary view?” Sun was trying here, she didn't deal with distress often, but she was trying.

“I…I was…I grew up as part of the White Fang. You could say I was born into it even. I protested with them, back then that's all they would do. They wanted peace and refused to default to violence, our leader thought it only drove us away from our goal. That changed. Quickly. A very influential member joined, she started to change the ideals of the White Fang. Slowly, but surely, the White Fang became hostile. Protests and sit-ins changed to riots and fighting, signs exchanged for weapons. The member who started this overthrew the original leader and took his place, cementing her work, her “progress”. Because of her, humans started to accept us, but not out of willing desire to, it was only fear that held our status to them. While this happened, I slowly picked up fighting because I... I wanted to help my fellow Faunus achieve equality. I-I was assigned to steal something for my last mission, but I didn't want this. People were hurting from our cause, because of me. I only want peace between Faunus and human, not this bloodshed, so I ran. I did the only thing I'm good at, running like the coward I am, not even trying to stop them.” Blake shared her story, getting progressively more worked up the long she spoke, until her eyes were filled with guilt and self-loathing, “The White Fang has been doing bad things for a while, but…but I know they would have no use for all this dust that's been stolen.”

“You don't think the White Fang is behind the robberies?” Sun asked quietly, her question coming out more like a statement.

She knew Blake couldn't and wouldn't believe it if she knew the White Fang. As if reading her mind, Blake shook her head.

“Then why not find the place that they would hypothetically do it?” Sun suggested, a roguish grin coming back to her face.

“Why would we do that?” Blake asked quizzically, her amber eyes looking up at Sun’s blue eyes.

Sun’s grin grew wider still, “If we go to the place they'd be if they **were** the one behind the robberies and didn't find any White Fang there, it'd prove that they weren't behind it, right?”

Blake’s lip turned up a bit, “Yeah it would, wouldn't it.”

Sun stood up and stretched, her tail uncurling behind her, “Ya ready to find out what's going on?”

Blake nodded contently, “Yeah.”

They took about two hours to search the info on the dust robberies and draw conclusions, settling on the loading docks near the harbor. They got to their destination around dark, streetlights being the only source of light, though that didn't matter much to them. They took spots near each other, hidden against the brick of opposite buildings, watching for sign of the White Fang. She had brought food with her, bananas, to snack on while they watched, she wasn't sure how long they'd stay. Sun heard Blake gasp and turned away from her observance of the docks in front of them to find her gone.

“Crap.” She face palmed.

Sun snuck forward and hid behind one of the empty crates, trying to listen to what was happening.

“People of the White Fang, why are you aiding this **scum**!” She heard Blake declare angrily.

Sun took her weapon out her holster quietly, climbing her crate to see if she was needed. Oh boy, was she needed. She could tell from the glint in the carrot topped man’s eyes that he had experience and no worry about the blade against his throat. Sure enough, the guy blasted something from his cane and forced Blake to back off. He fired a few more…fireworks? Okay, Sun, don't question the villain man.

She held the banana peel of her recently eaten banana, waiting for a time to throw it at him. She had been hungry and didn't get a chance to throw it away, so might as well use it, right? The dude walked slowly closer to the crate she was on until he was in perfect distance to be hit with the banana peel. She chucked it, praying that it would hit, and jumped after it, the man barely dodging her attack. He gave her a fake reprimanding look with a tsk.

“Monkey-boy, you shouldn't have interfered with the cat fight, it's dangerous.” He scolded mockingly.

White Fang goons started to defend their ‘boss’ as she gave him an annoyed look.

“For Remnant’s sake, I'm not a guy! Look at my chest, bindings mean female, dude, not a stupid guy!” She growled.

The goons stood no chance as she swung her staff around, some becoming similar to bowling pins and knocking their partners over. She paused before seeing the ground light up, rolling to the left and turning around, Mr. Fireworks letting out an amused chuckle.

“Pretty good, monkey-boy,” He said lightly, Sun’s eyes flashing dangerously at the nickname, “but you **really** shouldn't have gotten in the way.”

They circled each other, sizing each other up as Sun spoke again, “Well Mr. Fireworks, you **really** shouldn't have messed with my friend.”

She could feel the annoyance roll off of him at the nickname she gave him, smirking at him in a way that said ‘That's what you get!’. She saw an opening from that and swung her staff at the man. He barely got his cane up to block it, his face looking equal parts shocked and impressed.

She jumped back to a safe distance away from the cane, not risking an up close view of a fireworks show. Just as she thought, the guy fired one at her, but she twirled her staff to block it. The smoke made her close her eyes and when she opened them, Blake had taken over, her attacks fast and fierce. She was so fast, it was like an after image was being left behind.

Oh.

That…that wasn't just from her speed, Blake was leaving shadowy copies of herself to help her fight, Mr.Fireworks having blasted one she had left. Sun watched her take the advantage, stunning the man and not letting him get anything in, until he fired a few rounds, forcing her to retreat back. The opening allowed him to get a hit on the girl and knock her down.

Sun didn't let him rest, jumping in and detaching her staff into her nunchucks. She swung and pulled with practiced ease, shooting rounds at the man and not at herself. Her weapon had a steep learning curve, having to figure out how not to shot herself or her team was difficult, but she had overcome it not too long ago. The guy took her seriously, blocking her attacks, his eyes watching her movements, analyzing her. She didn't let up, forcing him to keep blocking her.

The fight raged on for a bit before Blake hopped back in, knocking the orange-haired man back. He smirked before shooting at a suspended crate above them. They barely dodged, Sun and Blake going opposite ways. Sun was dazed by the dive, laying on the ground, her weapons sliding off to her right. She looked up to see the guy pointing his cane at her.

“Ya got flair monkey-boy, I'll give you that. I'll regret having to do this to ya. You could've been a good teammate.” The man conceded with a smirk.

She just glared at him, “I'm not a b-”

The sound of metal hitting ground filled the air, both parties looking towards the sound. It was one of the girls that had been with Blake earlier, the one with the highlighted hair. She glared down at the guy holding a gun to Sun from her spot on the roof, her giant scythe next to her. Mr. Fireworks hit Sun in the head and knocked her out.

She woke up to see an orange-haired girl with floating swords and the guy on one of the carriers. What was with the carrot tops in this town? The girl pulled her swords into a circle and they started to spin. Sun’s eyes widened at the sight of the **giant laser** forming in the ring. The girl fired and the beam tore through two bullheads like paper.

Wow.

Okay, Sun, don't mess with this girl ‘cause apparently she can summon frickin’ lasers! She watched in awe as the girl dragged a different carrier to the ground, smashing it into the dust crates. Mr. Fireworks didn't want to watch the show apparently as she saw the bullhead he was on take off, taking the man with it. She flopped on the ground with sigh of exhaustion.

The cops arrived a few minutes later, pulling Sun, Blake, and the black-haired girl she learned was named Ruby aside for questioning. She noticed the laser girl get into a car and drive off, but didn't comment on it. The cops asked some basic questions: ‘What Happened?’, ‘Was anybody hurt?’, ‘Names of the people involved.’, ya know, basics. They were told to wait nearby for further questioning when the rest of the people she had seen Blake with earlier showed up. The blonde ran up ahead of the white-ette, hugging Ruby and giving a relieved look to Blake.

“You're okay!”

“Yang! Air!” Ruby gasped out painfully.

The blonde dropped her and turn to Blake, but before she could say anything, the white haired girl caught up.

“Weiss, I want you to know that I was once part of the White Fang, but I left-” Blake started to explain, before Weiss held her hand up.

“Up,up,up. Do you know how long we've been looking for you?” Weiss asked rhetorically, ”Twelve hours, so I've had twelve hours to think about this and I've realized…I don't care! You aren't part of them anymore right?”

“N-no, not anymore, but-” Blake stuttered, before Weiss cut her off.

“All I want is next time, is if something this big comes up, go to your you teammates instead of some…” She looked Sun with a calculated glance, “some boy.”

Sun and Blake shared a glance at the last bit. Weiss gave them a look.

“What!” She asked defensively.

“I'm not a guy.” Sun stated plainly.

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss did a double take, each with a different expression. Ruby was surprised, Yang looked disappointed, Weiss seemed to be in utter disbelief.

“No way! Why do you have your shirt open then!” Yang accused with what sounded like hopefulness.

“I'm covered.” Sun shrugged, gesturing to the bindings across her chest, “It feels comfortable this way, less restrictive.”

Yang pouted, “Why does the cute one gotta be female…”

“Bu-but…you! A-and her! The wink! What was that!” Weiss stuttered, seemingly at a loss for words at the revelation.

“I let her know that I knew who she was. Why? Did you think I was flirting?” Sun asked teasingly.

Weiss blushed and hung her head in shame. Turning the conversation around, Ruby tapped Sun’s shoulder.

“Why did Torchwick call you monkey-boy? Did he give you a nickname also?” Ruby asked curiously, earning a snicker from Blake.

Sun glared at the cat girl before answering the short girl, “I think he did it to get a rise out of me. Probably because I called him Mr. Fireworks.”

That cracked Yang up, earning Sun a high five for her troubles. Blake rolled her eyes, but she was smiling as well. Sun got up when she felt her scroll vibrate, turning it on to find a text from Neptune asking where she was, she sent a reply back saying that she'd meet him at the school. She sighed exaggeratedly and turned back to the group.

“My teammate wants to know where I've been, but I'll meet them after I do this. I mean, I did hear that Ruby here liked to look at weapons, so why not?” She told the four, sending a wink at Blake, who smiled.

Ruby had trouble containing herself as she asked what her weapon was, “S-so, what is your w-weapon? Ireallywannaknow! Canyoushowme? Pleasepleaseplease!”

“Woah there.” Yang chuckled, holding Ruby back from tackling Sun to keep asking the monkey girl.

Sun brought out her bow staff and showed an awed Ruby how it split into her nunchucks Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. She explained how they also function as pull triggered shotguns, adding that she affectionately calls them gunchucks. Yang seemed impressed by her weapons, or just joining with a common friend of the shotgun when Sun learned that her gauntlets were also shotguns as well. She turned to her main audience of Ruby, only to find that she was frozen with a look of awe.

“Does this usually happen?” Sun asked hesitantly, poking the girl and getting no response.

Yang nodded, waving off her concern, “Sometimes, she'll snap out of it soon.”

Sun put away her weapon and started off, a casual wave and goodbye sent over her shoulder.

“See ya later, gotta meet up with my team.”

She heard the chorus of goodbyes behind her as she took to the streets to find Beacon. After an hour or so of walking, she looked around with a sigh, she was lost. She took out her scroll and called Neptune.

“Hey, water-boy, can you come pick me up? I got lost.” Sun muttered, knowing Neptune was gonna call her out on it.

“I dunno, our team could survive without an s.” Neptune drawled teasingly, “Give me a street and I'll be over.”

She told him the street name and leaned against the building next to the street sign in wait. Fifteen minutes later, a car pulled up containing her teammates, Sage was driving.  
Neptune was on the passenger side.

“So sunshine, we take too long?” The green haired boy teased.

“Give me a break! I just got done fighting criminals, I'm tired.” Sun snapped back, a scowl directed at the blue haired boy next to Sage.

Neptune held his hands up in surrender, “Woah, what'd I do?”

She climbed in next to Scarlett and glared at nothing, “Just drive already.”

She was tired and in no mood to be teased.

“Okay, okay. Time to take Miss. Grumpy to Beacon.” Neptune told Sage with a chuckle.

She responded with a gesture not for young children, earning a chuckle from her team.

“So, how was ditching us for the day?” Scarlett asked teasingly.

“Eventful. Everyone thought I was a guy.”

Neptune turned from the front to smirk at her, “Can't say I blame them, you don't exactly have...assets.”

“I hate you.” She shot back plainly, closing her eyes to listen to the rumble of the car.

“We all are the siblings you never wanted so…” Neptune drawled.

She ignored him and let sleep take her, her mind replaying the events of the past few days in her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I bet you're wondering where Equation of the soul is right? Well, due to the fact I use YouTube to get genocide event cues and I don't have a pair of headphones right now(one broke, the other is lost), I can't really get much(Plus the situation makes me not want to use YouTube due to not having a way to listen). So I decided to write this little thing in the meantime because I've watched RWBY enough to get the gist of what happened summed up nicely. So here it is! The small boobed, female Sun you never wanted! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~LadyHikari
> 
> Edit: Cleaned it up slightly. It's been bugging me for a bit and I finally had the time to get the bigger mistakes (spelling, or rather, lack thereof)out of the way.


End file.
